A drawer of a similar type was made known by DE-A-38 05 669. The drawer has a metallic Zargen drawer slide system, whose vertical member forms the side of the drawer, and under each one is a horizontal member on which the drawer bottom fits. Hooks, which project into the corresponding notches on the bottom panel, are pressed out of the Zargen drawer slide system's horizontal members. The hooks can be bent with the appropriate tool and are anchored in the notch's panel, connecting the bottom panel securely with the Zargen drawer slide system.
Publication EP-A-0 429 428, likewise, makes known a metallic Zargen drawer slide system that has support flanges on which the drawer bottom fits. Holding tabs are pressed from the support flanges. Grooves are located in the holding tabs to engage the drawer bottom. Here, again, the holding tabs can be bent with the appropriate tool, so that they can dig into the groove's flanks and securely connect the drawer bottom to the Zargen drawer slide system.
The connection, previously made known, between the Zargen drawer slide system and the drawer bottom has the disadvantage that the assembly (especially the insertion of the bottom panel) requires an appropriate tool. Another disadvantage is that once the connection is made between the Zargen drawer slide system and the drawer bottom, it is impossible or difficult to undo the connection without great effort and expense or without the connection components being damaged.